Santa Zelgadiss
by Gerao-A
Summary: A Christmas fic. Zel dresses up like Santa Claus for his daughter Sylvia. Poor guy.


Santa Zelgadiss

Sunny: here is our new Slayers fic, for the holidays, based on our fics related with Sylvia.

Alandra: for the Christmas spirit, and peace on earth.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_------_

It's Christmas Eve, the entire city of Seilune is covered in white snow with Christmas songs heard from all over the city. When night time arrived many parents send their youngling to bed with their hearts anxious for the presents that Santa Claus is bringing to them.

In the castle of Seilune the same thing is happening.

"Oh Zelgadiss, you look so precious." Amelia said to her husband with some giggles.

Zel had his eyes twitching, Amelia is forcing him to dress out like Santa Claus. "First I had to dress out like a rabbit, then as a woman, then to I found my self dress out like a fairy tell guy, now here I am dress out like Santa Claus. Tell me again why am I doing this again?"

"Because of Sylvia, every year she stays in the royal dining room with a plate of cookies and a class of warm milk waiting for Santa Claus, she stays up late but always ends up sleeping….." Amelia Said with a smile as she puts on Zel's beard.

"But wasn't your father who always played Santa Claus every year?" Zelgadiss Asked with as itch in his neck because of the fake beard.

"Yes, but now that you are here I am sure that it would be more fitting that you play the role of Santa Claus." Amelia responded, putting some pillows under Zel's coat to make him sound fat.

Zelgadiss just sighed. "How did I let you convince me to do such a thing?"

"Because I said: Do it please Zelgadiss or Sylvia will be so sad. And you said: oh very well I do it!" Amelia responded with a giggle.

Zelgadiss sweat dropped, true that he hates to see his daughter unhappy and Amelia knows it. "Amelia, lets not make this a habit."

"Alright, and remember to do Ho, Ho, Ho!"

Zelgadiss sweat dropped some more. "You are really starting to sound like Lina, Amelia. And that is scary!"

_-------_

It is one in the morning and Sylvia is sleeping in one of the couches of the royal dinning room with a plate of cookies and a class of warm milks right beside her, in her hand she holds the Piko piko Lina doll that her father gave her a long time.

Zelgadiss enters the room with a bag of presents; he looks at his daughter who is sleeping like an angel in the couch.

He smiles at her and puts a sheet to cover her. "She really looks cute when she sleeps. That is my little angel."

With out delaying he walks to the Christmas tree and silently he puts near it all the present he has on the bag.

"It wasn't so hard after all." Zel said as he puts on the last present. "Still, I would like to know why I had to put on this disguise."

Zelgadiss was about to leave when he noticed the plate of cookies and the milk. "I guess this is the part where I must eat the milk and cookies." With out delaying he grabs the milk and cookies and was about ready to eat then when he noticed something. "I can't eat with this stupid beard on."

He lowers his beard and starts to eat the cookies. Suddenly he hears a noise from behind him.

"Santa?" Sylvia asked, rubbing her eyes and wakening up.

Zel froze up when he heard his daughter's voice. He looks around trying to find a place to hide but he found nothing, only the large Christmas tree. He had no choice but to hide right behind it.

But Sylvia noticed him hiding. "Santa Claus?"

Zel gulped, he's busted. "HO HO HO! Y-yes my dear, it is I, Santa Claus!"

Sylvia smiled. "Uau, Santa it is really you?" Sylvia asked excitedly as she walks near the Christmas tree.

"Why yes, my dear!" Zelgadiss responded pulling the tree more near to him so that Sylvia could not see his face.

"Were my cookies good, Santa?" Sylvia asked walking more to the right so that she could see the one who she believes to e Santa Claus.

"Why yes my dear, very nice." Zel responded as he walks to the right so that Sylvia could not see him, with the tree still covering his face.

"Do you know I made it my self?" Sylvia asked excitedly.

"Really, they are really good."

"Really!?!?" She asked hopefully. "I am so glad! It was Uncle Xellos who gave me the recipe!"

"**WHAT!?!?!?**" Zel almost throw up. Xellos is a lousy cooker, he saw that when Xellos made that horrible cuisine all those years ago, his food is enough to make a Golden Sick to its stomach, imagine what it can do to a mere human or to a chimera. Zel stomach is already on fire, he really needs to go to the bathroom. "Well…..they are nice." He lied.

Sylvia continued to walk to the right to see if she could see Santa's face but he also walks away so that she could not see him. "Santa, can I see your face?"

"No……" Zel managed to respond calmly even with all the pain he is getting in his stomach.

"Why?"

"Because not!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't do it!"

"Why?"

"Because……it is against the rules!"

"Why?"

"Because it is!"

"Why?"

Zel is starting to lose his temper, why is it that Sylvia always has to ask so many questions, especially now that Zel needs to go to the bathroom, really bad? "Because yes! Now shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me, young lady! Now go to bed!"

"Not until I see your face!"

"I already told you no!" Zel managed to respond with all the noise and pain coming from his stomach.

"I always wanted to see your face, and now that you are here you are not going to leave until I see you!" Sylvia responded, putting a foot down.

Zel cursed himself for teaching Sylvia to be so stubborn. "Hey look!" he screamed pointing at something behind Sylvia.

"What? Where?" asked Sylvia when she turned around and saw nothing.

Zel took that chance to escape.

In the moment that he was about to reach the door he slipped at some marbles, making him crash against the door and landing upside-down to the wall.

"Why do these things only happen to me? It's not fair!" Zel wined.

He opens his eyes to see Sylvia staring at him and holding his fake beard. He touches his face to see that his beard is missing. "Oh no….." Zel immediately gets up and runs away as fast as he cans.

"Santa, wait! You forgot your beard!" Sylvia called but of no response, because Zelgadiss is already miles away from her, possibly trying to find the nearest bathroom.

_------_

After the stunt of Santa Claus, Zel managed to return to the room where he and Amelia share. He spend one hour in the bathroom because of what he ate.

After Zelgadiss made all the _stuff_ come out he finally went to bed with a hand on the belly. "Curse that Xellos even now he still manages to torture me. I just want to kill that darn fruitcake priest!"

"Zelgadiss, please take it easy!" Amelia pleaded, she never thought that Zelgadiss first attempt to play Santa Claus would be a great fiasco, still she had to admit that it was quite funny what happen tonight.

"I'll try, I just want to get a good night sleep." Zelgadiss said as he lay down in bed with Amelia. "Still….I gonna kill that darn Xellos….I'm going to kill him, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!! You got to let me do it Amelia!"

_------_

"ACHOO!!!" Xellos sneezed.

"Xellos be quiet!" Filia ordered with their baby daughter in her hand. "Do you want to awake Alicia?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Someone must be talking about me."

_The next day_

Amelia and Zelgadiss are in the royal dinning room ready to eat their breakfast, but Zelgadiss is already recuperated from Sylvia's cookies

"Man, what a night……." Zelgadiss said in relieve. "I would like to know how Sylvia made those cookies."

"Well, I noticed that Sylvia was in the kitchen with some cooks baking something, I guess it was then that she made the cookies." Amelia said.

"And how Sylvia was so stubborn last night, she didn't want to leave until she saw my face."

"I saw that, she seemed like a justice fighter trying to reach his goal. I wonder where she gets it from."

Zel didn't respond he just stares sarcastically at his wife.

"What? What I said?" Amelia asked confused.

Zel was a little nervous to see his daughter after what happen last night, now that Sylvia saw that he was the one dressing up like Santa Claus he hopes that he didn't ruin her innocence.

"Mommy, Daddy!!!" Sylvia screamed very joyfully, entering the dinning room and jumping to her fathers lap. "I saw Santa Claus!"

"Huh?" asked Amelia and Zelgadiss at the same time.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Amelia asked.

"I saw Santa Claus last night!" Sylvia repeated very happily. "Look, I have his beard!"

Zelgadiss sweat dropped, it seems that Sylvia didn't understand that it was Zelgadiss in disguise.

"And guess what Daddy; Santa is also a Rocky like you!" Sylvia informed very excitedly.

Zel blinked with his eyes wide open. Sylvia didn't recognise him last night for sure even when he was upside down. Sylvia's innocence always amazed Zelgadiss. "Well what do you know honey……" in that moment Zelgadiss stomach starts to make some noises, noises of hunger.

"Hungry daddy?" she asked, and then she shows a plate full with the cookies she made. "I still have some more cookies. Do you want some?"

Zel's skin almost turns pale when he came face to face with Sylvia's cookies. "Hum…..no thanks sweetie, I'm not that hungry."

"Pleeeeease Daddy." Sylvia pleaded with that same sad look on her face that always managed to convince Zel.

Zel gulped, he just could not believe that he's going to do this. "Well…..alright, but just one."

Zelgadiss just ate one and he spend another four hours in the bathroom.

**The end.**

Alandra: this is a small fic for the holidays.

Sunny: this is our way to wish Merry Christmas to every one.

Ramon: and a Happy new year.


End file.
